simba_the_lionfandomcom-20200215-history
Lion King Profile
Simba is an playful lion cub how wants to be king,Simba is the prince of the Pride Lands, born to King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi. Simba anticipates becoming the king of Pride Rock one day, much to the chagrin of his envious uncle Scar, who desires to become the king one day himself. Simba is a playful cub who dreams of reigning over the Pride Lands and spends his days romping around with his close friend Nala, but is oblivious to his uncle's strong hatred of him and is unaware of Scar's plans to kill him so he can become the heir to the throne. Admiring the extraordinary courage possessed by his father, Simba tries to prove himself as brave as Mufasa by venturing into a place known as an "Elephant Graveyard" with his closest friend Nala and, to his annoyance, the hornbill Zazu, who tracks him them down. However, the graveyard is the territory of Scar's three hyena comrades, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, who attempt to fulfill the commands assigned to them by Scar by trying to kill Simba and Nala. Fortunately, Zazu escapes and finds Mufasa and warns him of what's happening. Mufasa then manages to ward off the hyenas and is angered by Simba's disobedience, but soon forgives him after lecturing him about the dangers of his actions. Simba is very attached to his father, and is devastated when Scar successfully murders the king by throwing him into a gorge overflowing with a herd of stampeding wildebeests, the result of another of Scar's plans. After the stampede has ended, Simba is convinced that he is the reason for his father's death and is commanded by his uncle, who lusts for power, to flee from home. Scar sends Shenzi, Banzai and Ed to kill the cub, but Simba escapes from them and crosses into the desert. While in the desert Simba meets a meerkat named Timon and a warthog called Pumbaa, who introduce him to a carefree lifestyle known as "Hakuna Matata" through song and take him to their jungle home to live. After years have passed Simba encounters his friend Nala after she attempts to hunt down Pumbaa one day, and he learns from her that the Pride Lands have been plunged into turmoil due to Scar's tyrannical reign. She pleads for him to return home so he can become the king. However, still feeling guilty about his father's death, Simba refuses to go to Pride Rock until being convinced by the mystic mandrill, Rafiki, into doing so and encountering the ghost of Mufasa who tells Simba that "Simba, you have forgotten me" and that he must take his place in the Circle of Life and true king of the Pride Lands. Rafiki then asks what that was and he tells him it was the "weather" and Simba tells him it's not going to be easy and face his past for so long. Rafiki then strikes him with his staff and tells him that the past can hurt and learn from it and Simba avoids the strike and he asked what he is going to do and he responds by throwing the stick and leaves leaving Rafiki laughing happily. At Pride Rock, Simba confronts Scar and, as Scar manages to get Simba to back over a ledge he accusing for the death of Mufasa and calling him a murderer and guilty, he confesses to Simba that it was he, Scar, who actually killed Mufasa. This enrages Simba realizing Scar is a liar screaming with rage and pins Scar on the ground calling him "Murderer!" and forces him to admit the truth. The lionesses hear this and a battle ensues as a fire started by a bolt of lightning rages behind them. Simba fights the hyenas then a hyena from the top bites him only to get hit in the head hard by Rafiki. Simba successfully manages to defeat Scar after throwing him to the hyenas that Scar had betrayed and takes over as king, marrying Nala and fathering a daughter called Kiara, who appears in the sequel. Photos from Lion King of Simba Moving lion king.gif Animated gif 031 cyftlt roll.gif Animated gif 014 sarabi baby simba.gif Wiki-background animated_gif_038_rafiki_talking.gif Graphics-lion-king-866697.gif Moving lion king.gif Animated gif 031 cyftlt roll.gif Animated gif 014 sarabi baby simba.gif Wiki-background Animated-SimbaLaugh.gif